User talk:Andre666
Hi Andre666 -- we are excited to have Muse-pedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment group on Wikia. You've done a great job starting this wiki so far. I think it's really neat that you used the Muse logo in the intro text for the Main Page -- I've never seen anyone do that before! Also, and assuming it's a page about you, I'd like to recommend that you use André Pusey to your own user page (User:Andre666); if you use the "move" button on the top of the text area the redirect will remain from your full name should anyone type it in. If the information is on your User page, people are far more likely to find it, and also to link it to your user name. That's one reason why we have User pages -- to put up whatever stuff we want, that may not really be information on the wiki topic, but is important to us. If there's anything I can help with, or you have any questions, please leave a note on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 02:51, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. I can help you change the name; what did you want to call it? -- Wendy (talk) 14:27, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::I wondered if you'd considered just calling it "Muse Wiki". That'll help a lot for people trying to find you by searching on google (or wherever). It turns out that the page title, in our case the wiki name, totally affects how high up in the search rankings you are, so choosing the likely search terms helps. So people are far more likely to search for "Muse Wiki" than "WikiMuse" unless they happen to know in advance what the wiki is called... -- Wendy (talk) 19:10, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oh wow. I didn't realize there was another one. They don't have a space in their name though -- it's MuseWiki. But I can see where you might want to be different. I can't think of anything better (Muse Fan Wiki?? Muse Band Wiki?? The Muse Wiki??), so it's really up to you. You can go with "Muse Wiki" anyhow, and just let things fall as they may. Or if you like "WikiMuse" or whatever that works too. Just let me know. -- Wendy (talk) 04:24, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Name has been Changed to WikiMuse. Let me know if I can help with anything else :). -- Wendy (talk) 18:03, 9 April 2008 (UTC)